


It's... palpable!

by mugs



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anatomy, F/M, Romance, humanoid skeleton, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugs/pseuds/mugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess that Odo would probably know the basics of humanoid anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's... palpable!

Whenever he'd wake up before Kira, Odo would slip out of bed quietly – a skill he had mastered to perfection – to get a raktajino before waking her.

 

*

  
It was warm in their bedroom, and Kira had kicked the blanket to the foot of the bed. She wore a loose top that had moved up enough to expose most of her abdomen, and a pair of plaid pyjama pants – _extremely_ Terran, but _extremely_ cute - that sat very low on her hips.  
He put down the mug on her nightstand, walked back to his side, and lay down across the bed with his face very close to hers. After placing a kiss on her temple, he whispered in her ear. “Wake up, Major.”  
She opened one of her eyes, keeping the other squeezed shut. The only sound she made was a soft grumble as she pulled the pillow out from under her head and put it on her face.

  
“Nerys. It’s time to wake up”, Odo repeated, his voice very calm and low.  
“Ugggggh. Fine. Ok. Just a minute”, came Kira’s muffled reply from under the pillow.  
“How are you even breathing under there?”  
The pillow hit him in the face, and he laughed.  
“Is it really time to get up yet?”  
“Would I dare wake you otherwise?” Odo now rested his head on his hands, and smiled – much too angelically.  
“I’m not going to answer that, Constable.”  
“Nerys - have I ever told you that you’ve got a beautiful Spina iliaca anterior superior?”  
“I’ve got a what…?”  
Instead of answering, Odo kissed the protruding bone at her hip.  
“And let me tell you about your Spina iliaca anterior inferior…”  
He trailed a finger along the waistband of her pants.  
“I thought you said it was time to get up”, Kira said, stilling his movement with her hand.  
“No… actually, I said it was time to **wake** up.”  
“You’re insufferable.” She let go of his hand, yawned, and stretched her arms above her head, exposing her ribcage.  
“I know”, Odo admitted. He kissed her hip bone again, and rolled onto his back with a sigh.

Kira sat back against the headboard, grabbed the mug and took a sip.  
“Thank you.”  
Odo smiled at the ceiling for a second, then moved to sit up, and reached for her cup. His forehead and the bridge of his nose leaned against the side of her face while he placed the drink back on the nightstand – a task that required him to stretch his arm slightly out of normal human proportions.  
On its way back, Kira took his hand and interlaced their fingers.  
“You’re welcome”, Odo whispered, and proceeded to kiss her temple once again.  
She caught a second kiss – one that had originally been meant for her cheek – on her lips, and moved to sit on top of him.

“Now, what about my spina… spina what was it again?”, Kira asked as she leaned her forehead against his.  
“…iliaca anterior inferior.”  
“What about it?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know…”, Odo teased, and placed his hands on her hip.  
“I won’t move until you tell me.” To illustrate her point, Kira took hold of his shoulders, pushed him back against the headboard and kissed him again, without releasing the pressure on his shoulders.  
“I’ve never felt more threatened in my entire life, Major.”  
She gave him the most menacing glare she could manage, then laughed, and climbed out of bed.  
“You _really_ are insufferable, you know?”, Kira called over her shoulder as she headed for the living room.  
“I think we’ve already established that, yes”, Odo replied as he got up as well. He caught up with her quickly, and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
“It’s very… palpable.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you study anatomy at med school, you also learn which structures are palpable - bones, ligaments... - and that's how I got this idea.  
> The spina iliaca anterior superior is the (sometimes) visible 'hip bone'.  
> The spina iliaca anterior inferior is just below the other one, and is one of those palpable structures, too - it's not visible though (or not as prominent as the superior one), and there's nothing very remarkable about it... except that you can palpate it if you feel like it.


End file.
